stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Forlorn Hope
Forlorn Hope is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season. Tagline After the Night of the Were-Hawks happened, the away mission continues and the sickbay is busy tending to the wounds of the redshirts that were wounded during the were-hawk attack. The survivors are looking for revenge. Summary Act One In the aftermath of the were-hawks' defeat, the sickbay was busy tending to the wounds of T'Val, having lost much blood, and another redshirt who lost so much blood that he died. Pazzo's daughter muses that T'Val should be awarded the Lyran Purple Heart for his actions on the battlefield, even when his case prompted some Romulans to give some blood so that he can live. Even so, Vox'ula muses about the Prince's impatience and asks to contact His Highness. Because of the long distance between Hydrax and their position, they decide to make their transmission an one-way affair, because they were 2,600 light-years away. Act Two On the planet's surface, the first two away teams deciphered the data that the were-hawks withheld: the location of the horseless carriage. They discuss their prizes, with Ulduar assuming that it worked like in World of Warcraft. Once they claimed their prize, 20 gold coins, Ulduar sends the away team to purchase hand-to-hand weapons like heavy cavalry swords. While the other people in said away team is shopping for weapons, Ulduar contacts the bridge, asking for even more redshirts to be beamed down. At this moment, Vaebn Mairex assumes command and asks the redshirts to recruit the locals instead. Act Three The newly-recruited redshirts, beggars, drunkards and the like, marched side-by-side with the Romulan army towards the bandits' castle. Ilyana was beamed down with the promise of a promotion to cornet, and takes command of the beggars. Mizarh and the others have established a plan to capture the castle when they are waylaid by a patrol of bandits. These bandits wielded second-rate weapons and were untrained fighters, thus they were routed by these beggars. When these beggars are defeated, they clear the path of bloodied bodies and see the castle in the distance, as well as the fighter they were looking for in the forest. Act Four The disruptor machineguns in position, as well as Ilyana's men, they begin their attack on the castle. Ilyana's men go after the castle breach to kill the bandits that are to come out of the place, the gate joints are falling off. When the gate falls off, the main cannon is brought out when the enemy combatants are making redshirts out of the troops. Also, the cannon made another redshirt while the other marines go to kill the gunners. Also, they found the bandit leader, the one who was calling "Bread and Circuses" through the fighter's frequency. When the enemy was routed, the soldiers search the castle for the pilot. Act Five After freeing the pilot, the rest of the crews are beamed up with part of the loot. When the temporal rift forms, the people on the ship are making the count of casualties. Also, Ulduar wanted to see T'Val but Pazzo didn't want to have him disturbed. When they cross the temporal rift, they return to Hydrax, with Ilyana's men being beamed from the after her promotion. Also, the prince has received reports that the Emperor has been returned safely in Hydran space. And the Hydran soldiers made themselves comfortable when the computer tells them that they lost 262 redshirts since the beginning. External links * *Forlorn Hope on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes